Tharidar
Tharidar is a High inquisitor in the Vedanian church. Background Early life Tharidar was born in the Vedanian capital, Vanikal, taken in by the church almost from birth, as his father was killed by a rogue mage around mid-way through his mothers pregnancy, while his mother died shortly after the childbirth. From the age of 8, the church had stopped taking care of him formally, and he was fully aware of what had happened to his parents. Now his meals were provided by fat in-attentive merchants who had been pointed out to Tharidar by one of the knights as those who wouldn't miss a meal or two, or when no other such meal tickets provided themselves, spare food from one of the knights he had befriended as a child. His education was mostly provided by his childhood knight friend teaching him, while the rest was learnt from whatever books he could scavenge - fortunately, he was a relatively fast learner, which is probably the only way his relatively sporadic education held itself together. Around the age of 10, Tharidar had decided to tail his friend within the knighthood being curious about what exactly his job was, as he had quite begun to admire him. He had been warned not to follow him, but the child was stubborn. And unbeknownst to Tharidar, his friend had been pulled into an Inquisition raid on a suspected hideout of mages within the capital. The Inquisition raid No sooner then when the Inquisitor among the small group had kicked down the door had 3 of them flown backwards in a fierce explosion of fire, and within an instant, Tharidar's only friend was torn away from him the same way his father had been. While Tharidar was still just a child, he was so infuriated at his friends death to a mage, that the mental block he had subconsciously made unbeknownst to him that had held back his potential was shattered, and he used his sudden burst of previously unknown power to crush the offending mage against the wall. This however had the unintended effect of destroying the back wall of the house, sending it flying outwards and crushing the escaping mages who had been retreating through a different door. The Inquisitor merely looked at the previously unknown mage next to him, as he had encountered him many times before, and had never suspected, nor seen any signs of his power, however here it was, and it had solved not one, but four of the cities problems in a single gore splattered swoop. The Aftermath Shortly after this, Tharidar was taken by the Inquisitor to be handed to the Congregation as he could not allow any mage, never mind a naturally powerful one to be let free within the city. While Tharidar hated his "gifts", he was quick to accept that he could not get rid of them, and accepted the training offered readily, as it was both something to occupy his otherwise wasted time, and a chance to make use of his magic for what he saw as the good of Vedania. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Inquisition Category:Needs work